


Let me in

by raindropyj



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chicken loving jaebum, i just wanted cute jjp, kind of, nora is also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropyj/pseuds/raindropyj
Summary: Jinyoung lost his keys but found Jaebum





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinyoungstuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungstuan/gifts).



“Keys keys keys..” Jinyoung muttered to himself, patting his pockets only to find them empty besides old candy wrappers. He panicked slightly looking through his bag hastily, his belongings falling out of it as he searches. The sky was beginning to darken and he could hear thunder in the distance, he was not going to be locked outside of his apartment during a storm, he would much rather be reading the novel he was currently hooked on these days. 

He sat in the hallway in front of the door of his apartment and let out a long sigh, searching through his bag one last time before he decided to put the spilled items back in where they belong when he heard a cough. His neighbor, whose name was Jaebum if his memory was correct, stood in front of him wearing a look of amusement on his face. They’ve crossed paths several times before but not more than a few words were ever exchanged which was a pity because Jaebum was extremely handsome if Jinyoung had to admit, which he wouldn’t. Ever.

“I..lost my keys.” Jinyoung said shamefully, his voice quiet to hide the embarrassment in his voice. The thunder was getting louder, a reminder that he was really, really out of luck. 

Jaebum let out a light chuckle and dug into his jacket pocket, grabbing his own keys. “You can come to my place if you want, at least until the storm rolls over?” 

As if on cue, thunder cracked right above them making Jinyoung jump, quickly nodding his head to the others offer, Jaebum smiled and unlocked the door quickly and ushered him inside. As he was toeing off his shoes in the entrance, Jinyoung noticed that the apartment was almost exactly like his own, with the exception of personal items. The first thing that caught his eye though was the bookshelf beside the window, filled with novels and music alike, his feet navigating him towards it automatically. On the higher shelves were dance trophies and that only made Jinyoung more interested. 

“You read?” He asked, his eyes scanning the shelf while the other seemed to have made a beeline for the kitchen.On the higher shelves were dance trophies and that only made Jinyoung more interested. “And dance?” Seconds later Jaebum was handing him a mug. 

“I was in a dance club in high school. I hope you like hot chocolate, it’s all I have right now, I need to go shopping.” He said with an embarrassed smile but Jinyoung just watched as the little marshmallows in his cup bobbed up and down until they melted, finally taking a sip. 

“I haven’t had hot chocolate in years, this couldn’t be any better.” Licking the excess chocolate off his lips and smiling, corners of his eyes crinkling. 

A few awkward seconds ticked by before Jaebum spoke up. “I’m sorry for being a bad neighbor and never properly introducing myself by the way.” Jinyoung, whose attention was back on the bookshelf, looked back at Jaebum and only shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t make much of an effort either. But if it makes you feel better,” He put his hand out, a signal for the other to take it, “I’m Park Jinyoung, your neighbor. It’s nice to meet you.” Introducing himself with a kind smile.

This made Jaebum laugh, his hand enveloping Jinyoung’s firmly but gently. “Im Jaebum, nice to meet you Park Jinyoung. I think we’re about the same age.” 

“I’m twenty one.” Jinyoung said, announcing his age casually.

“Call me hyung then.” Jaebum smiled, saying nothing else but a mutter of having some literature homework to work on.

Jinyoung watched him march off with wide eyes wondering just how old Jaebum was. With a bite of his lip thinking of what to do himself, leaving the older to work on his homework in peace, he picked a book from the shelf. One of his favorites he quickly noticed. He sat on one of Jaebum’s cozy looking chairs further from the window and tucked his feet in, opening to a random page. Maybe if he read the storm would pass by more quickly. 

That seemed to be a more difficult challenge than he thought however, his eyes kept surfing over to the man who was sitting on the couch adjacent to him, who was on his laptop tapping on the keys frequently. Black hair kept falling into the others eyes and Jinyoung had a light urge to sweep it out of the way, he also noticed the two identical moles above his right eye and immediately thought they were endearing. Honestly Jinyoung thought Jaebum was striking, sharp eyes and jawline but somehow his appearance was still very cute.

He quickly put his focus back on his book, hoping that this was not a crush, this was the first time he was in the same room as the man for more than a second after all, he couldn’t possibly be crushing. Lightning flashed brightly outside of the window making Jinyoung squeak and drop the thick book with a loud thump. Jaebum looked at him with a light accusing expression making him flush scarlet, picking up the book and dusting it off, “Sorry..” Jaebum just chuckled and went back to typing away. 

Jinyoung rested against the back of the chair and watched the rain hit the windows, it was making light pattering sounds that was relaxing to him, much unlike the occasional thunder and lightning that would make him jump when he wasn’t expecting it. Book closed and forgotten on his lap, he fell asleep and before he knew it, someone was shaking his shoulder. 

He opened his eyes to Jaebum hovering above him, startling him and making him sit up too quickly, their foreheads crashing together. The quiet sound of pain the older made quickly made Jinyoung let go of his head and look at the older. “Hyung! Oh god I’m sorry, you scared me. Are you okay?” 

“Besides the sudden headache I have? I’m okay, don’t worry.” The chuckle he let out was a bit pained but still sincere.

Uncontrollable laughter started spilling out of Jinyoung’s lips, the whole situation suddenly becoming hilarious to him, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The pain in his stomach was telling him it was time to calm down and though his eyes were closed, he could just imagine Jaebum judging his sudden giggle fit, that is, until the other joined in. Jaebum’s genuine laugh was very different than the casual chuckles that he’s heard throughout the day, the older boys head was thrown back, hands holding his stomach and the sight only made him laugh harder.

It took a few minutes for them to cool down completely, stray giggles bubbling up whenever they thought they were done and Jinyoung couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard over nothing, the feeling of it was freeing. 

“Are you hungry?” Jaebum asked, giving him a hand and helping him stand up from the way too comfortable chair, how did he sleep so long on that thing he didn’t know. “You slept for a while so I made us some dinner since it was getting late.” 

That’s when he smelled the amazing scent of food, his stomach suddenly feeling like it was going to start eating itself. Digging his phone out of his pocket he checked the time and noticed it was well past dinner time, the sun having set a long while ago. Jinyoung frowned, feeling like he was in the way, the least he could have done was help make dinner while he was a guest.

 

Nodding, Jinyoung answers. “It smells amazing, you should have woken me up though, I could have helped.” 

“Really it’s just leftovers from yesterday, so it was quite easy, don’t worry about it. I hope you’ll like it.”

They ate in peace, talking casually and Jinyoung finds out a lot about Jaebum. He has a cat for instance, her name is Nora and the reason that he hasn’t seen her is because she doesn’t like strangers. Jinyoung is strangely determined to get her to like him. Jinyoung tells him that he’s studying to become a teacher but he’s a literature minor and he’s stunned to find out that Jaebum is a literature minor, finding it weird that they haven’t seen each other on campus. Jaebum likes chicken so much he eats it nearly every day, this statement makes Jinyoung laugh so hard on the samgyetang he’s currently eating he needs a drink.

He’s also told that Jaebum someday wants to own a small dance studio and they get into a deep conversation about dance, Jinyoung informing him that he used to take dance classes himself, but now dance has become more of a stress reliever, not having the time to devote to it for it to be a hobby anymore. 

“How could we have so much in common and not know?”

“We know now.” The reply and smile Jaebum gave him in return was somehow comforting. 

He’s lived alone for a little while now, going to classes and work then coming back to his apartment like classic clockwork that he didn’t realize how lonely he was until he was sitting across from his neighbor eating warm food that wasn’t take out or cold left overs and talking about anything and everything, it made him feel warmer. 

Jaebum checks the time on his phone once he puts their dishes in the sink, “Do you have a place you can stay for tonight, I’m guessing you didn’t find your keys yet.”

He shakes his head guiltily, “I’m guessing I left them at work, it’s too late to get them tonight.” He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, he was too broke to go to a hotel, curse university expenses. 

“You can stay here, I can sleep on the couch.”

“I--”

“Before you say that you can’t sleep in my bed because it’s my house, you can, you will, you’re the guest.” Jaebum takes Jinyoung’s empty dishes with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll change the sheets and everything.”

A smile blooms on Jinyoung’s face, “You’re a lifesaver. But at least let me wash the dishes.”

“Deal.”

He helped Jaebum change the sheets on the bed too, as well as make the couch as comfy as possible for the older to sleep on so his conscience would feel less guilty about taking his neighbor's bed for the night. Jaebum also lent him some of his older clothes that would fit his smaller frame that he could sleep in and the material was so soft Jinyoung didn’t want to give them up. 

After tossing and turning for most of the night, mind busy and wide awake from his long nap earlier that evening, it took Jinyoung a few moments to remember where he was when he finally woke up, his head plagued with sleep. The dark blue sheets finally making him regain his memory, the soft material of a shirt that was not his making his face hot. He could smell the faint aroma of eggs from kitchen and it made his stomach rumble. Quickly fixing his hair he sleepily dragged himself out of the bed and made his way to the food where he knew Jaebum would be. 

His stomach jumped at how domestic this whole ordeal has been. 

“Good morning bed head.” Was the greeting he got from the older, who was currently sporting a loose sleeveless shirt, muscles on display, hair more of a mess than his own. 

“You’re one to talk.” Jinyoung mumbled, face red trying to avoid looking at his neighbors arms. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, expertly flipping over an omelet.

Jinyoung hummed, “I missed my bed, but I slept okay. I hope the couch wasn’t too bad.”

“Not bad, but my bed is better.” Jaebum said with a smile and Jinyoung didn’t know how someone was so attractive so early in the morning, there was a hint of stubble on the elders jaw and he caught himself glimpsing at it more than once. “By the way, there’s fresh coffee on the counter if you want it.”

At the mention of coffee, Jinyoung perked up and went straight towards the fresh steaming pot, inhaling the scent. Once he had his cup poured, he cradled it in his hands and sipped it diligently, the caffeine waking him up gradually. 

 

As soon as he sat at the kitchen table, the world's most delicious looking omelet was placed in front of him almost immediately, he looked at Jaebum in shock. 

“What?”

“It’s just..how do you know how to cook so well..” Jaebum didn’t answer and instead just told him to dig in and boy did Jinyoung ever, his plate nearly empty before Jaebum could get in the second bite of his own. His stomach was so full he was pretty sure his jeans wouldn’t be able to button when he changed into them again later. 

By the time Jaebum was finished eating it was already nearing mid morning and it was dawning on Jinyoung that it was best for him to leave and get to work and get his keys as soon as possible, already feeling like a burden to his neighbor by spending the night at his house and stealing his bed. After volunteering to clean up the breakfast mess since the other once again made food without any help, Jinyoung dressed in his day old clothes, deciding a shower could wait until later. 

He ran a hand threw his hair, inspecting himself in the mirror in the elders bathroom making sure his appearance was presentable at the very least before heading out to where the other was sprawled out on the couch in sweats and typing on his laptop like the night before. 

“Homework?” He asked, arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe with an amused smile.

Jaebum let out a long sigh before looking at him, “Always. Are you leaving now?” Jinyoung nodded.

“I need to go get my keys, I can’t stay here and keep eating your food as much as I’d like to.” 

Jaebum put his laptop down and stretched his arms with a loud crack coming from the joints before his eyes settled upon him once again, “Don’t be a stranger anymore, okay? My door is open for you anytime, especially if you want my food.” The childlike smile that Jinyoung received warmed him up, the cold air of the weather after the rainy night not affecting him as he left his neighbor's apartment with a hopeful feeling that maybe, he won’t be so alone anymore.


	2. Chapter two

Two weeks had passed since Jinyoung’s impromptu night with his neighbor, the only time he had seen Jaebum since that night was random passings in the hall and friendly but short chats in between, often times when Jinyoung was just getting home from class and Jaebum leaving for his own. He wouldn’t admit it, but his mind would often roam to his encounters with the older, and most definitely thinking about his food, his taste buds hating him for the constant instant noodles and take out he had been consuming. 

He sighed and put down the semi-warm ramen he was about to eat, no longer craving it, suddenly wanting something hot and homemade instead. He had been watching the food channel more than often lately to see if it would stop his cravings, only to realize it made them much, much worse and he was only making himself suffer at this point. He should take up a cooking class in his free time. 

Just as he was debating on changing the channel off of the close ups of food he’s only been seeing in his dreams, there was someone ringing his doorbell. He threw away his soggy noodles on his way to the door not thinking about much about his appearance knowing it was nearing nine at night on a friday, he just hoped that whoever was on the opposite side wouldn’t care to see him in baby blue cloud pajamas and slightly worn slippers. 

Who he wasn’t expecting however, was his neighbor. Luckily for Jinyoung, Jaebum wasn’t dressed much better than him, a large hoodie nearly swallowing his frame, it almost made him laugh. 

“What can I do for you this evening?” He asked as he watched Jaebum scratch the back of his neck looking like he just got caught doing something he shouldn’t have. 

“I have a favor to ask of you, but it’s kind of last minute. Do you perhaps, mind watching Nora for the weekend? I’ll be away at my parents house and I want someone to make sure she’s at least fed and watered.” He looked a bit sheepish, a lopsided smile looking slightly guilty for asking such a task of his neighbor but Jinyoung kindly nodded. 

“I only work on Saturday so I can pop in anytime and check up on her, it’s no big deal.” 

Jaebum let out the biggest sigh of relief and dug into his hoodie pocket, “Here’s my spare set of keys. I’m leaving in the morning so I’ll leave a note on the counter of where her food and everything is. She’s a good cat, but she may not show her face to you so don’t be too worried if you don’t see her.” 

Jinyoung grasped the keys, noticing the bart keychain on the ring and hid his smile. “I’ll take good care of her, you don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you, Jinyoung. I’ll be back soon.”

“Before you go, give me your phone for a second.” Jinyoung reached out his hand in request and the other just eyed him suspiciously before finally handing him his phone. Jinyoung typed in his number and handed it back. “Just in case you need to reach me.” Jaebum nodded with a grateful smile, leaving as fast as he had came. Jinyoung looked down and eyed the keys in his hands and finally gave a laugh before shutting himself back into his apartment. 

He didn’t go to Jaebum’s apartment until the early afternoon after he got off of work, figuring that Jaebum fed Nora before he left. The bart keychain proved to be pretty useful when he couldn’t find the keys in his bag, that is until he spotted the ugly yellow decoration, suddenly thankful that Jaebum had on the keychain. 

When he let himself into the apartment that’s when he realized that his neighbor must be a naturally clean person, the inside just as clean and neat as it was the last time he was over, not a crumb or piece of clothing on the floor like his own place that was currently littered with take out boxes and socks. He needs to pick up a good habit or two from Jaebum it seemed. Picking up the note from the counter he read it over:

“Cat food is next to the fridge and her bowls next to the TV. Make sure she always has water. Nora will usually sleep in my laundry basket in the closet or under my bed if she knows there’s someone unfamiliar in the house. There’s some food in the fridge for you too if you want it. Call me if you have any questions.” The note was short and sweet, instructions quite simple, Jaebum’s number scrawled at the bottom of the paper.

After saving his number under “Neighbor” in his phone he went to check to see if the bowls were full and refilled them with fresh food and water. He was more than curious to know what the sweet face of the kitten looked like and wondered if she was fluffy or not. He found some treats laying on the living room table and shook the bag lightly, trying to coax the animal out of her hiding place. 

“Nora~” Jinyoung called her name in the sweetest voice he could muster, “Nora, come out~” After a few more attempts at name calling, he placed the treats down and decided to look for her, hoping that she wouldn’t mind too much if he found her, not knowing the cat’s personality. 

He checked the places that the note suggested, first under Jaebum’s bed, he felt like he was invading the others privacy a bit searching around the apartment like this, but his curiosity about Nora got the better of him as he continued to search when he realized nothing was under it but dust and a few pair of stray socks. 

After locating the laundry basket, Jinyoung spotted a small ball of fur curled up comfortably in a pile of blankets and all he wanted to do was coo. He was never particularly good with animals, more like they never really liked him even though he adored them himself, so he was more than determined to, hopefully, get Nora to like him. 

The sleeping siamese was adorable, truly. His hand instinctively reached out to pet her behind the ears, startling out of her sleep, bright blue eyes wide with shock. He couldn’t blame her, who wouldn’t be shocked at a stranger suddenly coming in and petting behind your ears. He only continued to rub her gently, trying to soothe her back into comfort. “Shh~ It’s okay, I’m here to take care of you.” 

He wondered if she understood him as a slight purr started up due to his ministrations. “Good girl.” 

Nearly the rest of his day was spent in Jaebum’s apartment, amusing Nora with the toys that were scattered around the home’s floor, small catnipped mice and feathers on a string, tossing them and dragging them along for her to paw at. It was hard for him to believe that this was the same cat that his neighbor described as one who would hide from strangers because she was very lively in his presence. It made him feel special.

He didn’t leave without selfishly skimming through the contents of the fridge, the food left for him labeled with sticky notes, the contents various types of chicken. At least the other male was getting his protein. His stomach was full with warm leftovers, eyes suddenly feeling heavy. After giving a few nibbles to Nora as a farewell for the day he was soon back in his own apartment, blankets wrapped around him snug as he watched the final episode of the drama he was watching the last few weeks. 

An obnoxious song was blaring loudly, waking him up from his sleepy state and it took him longer than it should have to realize that it was his phone ringing, the word ‘neighbor’ lighting up his screen. It took him less than a second to press the answer button and press his phone up to his ear, forgetting to speak. 

“Jinyoung? Are you there?” Jaebum’s voice was deep and a bit scratchy in his ear, he almost sounded better over the phone, almost.

“Ah, sorry hyung. Did you need something?” He answered words thick with drowsiness, hoping Jaebum wouldn’t notice.

“I wanted to ask if things went okay today. Did I wake you?” 

He noticed.

“I’m just sleepy is all. Things went well, I even got to see Nora and play with her a bit” Sitting up in bed, he hung his legs over the side and swung them slightly while talking, energy coming back to him as he talked, a smile growing on his face. “She’s so cute~”

It wasn’t long into their conversation about Nora and chicken for him to notice how much he liked talking to the other, over the phone or not. His voice was calming and somewhat sultry and it was an addictive sound, one that had him listening to everything with all of his attention even if the subject was one that normally would bore him. 

 

After falling asleep on Jaebum the night before, his voice somehow lulling him into a deep slumber at only ten in the evening, Jinyoung sent him an apology text before heading over to feed Nora her morning meal. 

Figuring Jaebum wouldn’t mind losing an egg or two, he made himself breakfast at the others apartment, mostly because he had no food at his own place, he also made sure the dishes were clean and put away. Nora was sleeping on a cute pink blanket with paw prints spread all over it on the couch, he guessed Jaebum got it for her specially. He sat next to her, making sure not to disturb her too much even though he was sure a blue eye cracked open to scrutinize his actions.

He wasn’t sure how he spent all of his day watching the kitten sleep and occasionally eat. Her presence was a quiet comfort, the padding of her feet and soft purrs so tranquil it made him want to adopt a furry friend of his own. However, going to school full time as well as having a job made him feel like he would be incapable of learning how to take care of a pet so precious no matter how much he desired one. He silently wished to himself that his neighbor would let him over often. 

When Jaebum came home that evening he was sure that Jinyoung would be in his own apartment, eating dinner or something, not expecting him to take care of Nora all day and night at his place. What he didn’t expect to see in his own apartment was the younger male fast asleep on the couch with Nora in a ball on his chest, hair a mess across the arm of the couch. The warm sight made him forget all about the cold weather he had just endured and a smile spread on his face. 

Not wanting to wake the sleeping occupants of the main room, he went straight to his bedroom to unpack as quietly as he could. There wasn’t much to put away, only a few clothing items into the laundry basket and his toothbrush in the bathroom, etc. 

Nora padded her way into Jaebum’s room sooner than he imagined, always wanting to greet him when he got home. He was more than shocked hearing how Jinyoung got along with her considering even his close friends have only seen her face a handful of times, and definitely not as close as Jinyoung has having her sleep on his chest and playing with her over. The other had a gravity that made other people, and cats, attracted to him and into his trap.

Jaebum was no exception, he found himself thinking of the younger more than normal ever since the night he had spent in his apartment that rainy evening. 

He heard a sleepy groan from the other roam and slipped into a clean shirt before going out to where Jinyoung was just waking up, tired and adorably confused.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He greeted, with a small smirk. “Miss me?”

Jinyoung wrinkled his nose in reply, “When did you get back?”

“Just now, don’t worry, you weren’t snoring.”

“I didn’t ask.”

A small meow came from between them and they both looked down to see Nora looking between them back and forth, looking confused as to who she should go to and in the end settling on the couch beside Jinyoung. The more comfortable spot. 

“You know she’s never gotten close to any of my friends. You’re the first she’s ever played with besides me, and definitely the first she’s ever slept on. I’m surprised, but I’m glad. She wasn’t any trouble was she?”

Jinyoung rubbed Nora behind the ears, her favorite spot Jaebum noted, “She was nothing but pleasant. I feel like I made a new friend.” Jinyoung’s smile made his eyes crinkle at the edges and Jaebum had the odd urge to make sure that those crinkles would appear often. “If you need anyone to watch Nora again, please call me.”

“I will, definitely, I think she’d prefer that too.” 

Jaebum watched as Jinyoung checked the time and fret about it being late and apologizing profusely for falling asleep at his house again but all that was going through his own mind was when he would see the other again, taking two weeks for this encounter to happen it made him worry a little. He hoped that it wouldn’t take as long the next time, maybe he would even call him. Maybe. 

As he led Jinyoung out of the apartment, leftovers in his hands (chicken, of course), the other turned toward him quickly. 

“You know, even if you don’t need anyone to watch Nora...You can call me..” Jaebum could feel his face heat up at the other’s words, wishing for the other to leave quickly so he didn’t notice the pink on his cheeks, he nodded his reply and waited until Jinyoung was gone to let go of the breath he was holding. 

Yes, he’ll definitely call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time really writing a fic, I have a lot to improve on my writing but I hope you'll still like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
